Ultraman Ginga
Ultraman Ginga is an Ultra from another universe (or the future, I have no idea anymore) who was once a singular entity with his counterpart, Dark Lugiel, before the two separated due to conflicting ideals. Ginga is now a hero of the galaxy, fighting for good wherever he goes. History Origin Universe Both Ultraman Ginga and Dark Lugiel originated from space which was set somewhere in the future. The two were originally one entity. However, both Ginga and Lugiel had different mindsets of peace. Lugiel stated that to create an "ultimate paradise", all lifeforms must be paused but Ginga objected, saying that all lifeforms bring prosperity. The two eventually split up with Ginga bearing the light and Lugiel bearing the darkness Ginga would go on to fight against Lugiel but was unable to stop the events of the Dark Spark War. Luckily, Ginga did eventually arrive on the Earth of his universe and face Lugiel's agents and eventually Lugiel himself. The two fought, seeming to be evenly matched at first until Ginga gained the upper hand, and finished off Lugiel with his Ginga Especially, freeing all of the Ultras, Kaiju, and Aliens Lugiel had turned into Spark Dolls. He left Earth to defend the galaxy at hand, later returning to fight Alien Chibu Exceller and other evil forces. Derp Cat Universe Ginga recently appeared in our universe, though his means of doing so are unknown. Ginga remains heroic, though does not directly align with the Space Garrison, even despite his training by Ultraman Taro. Ginga has visited Earth a few times to fight off evil forces, but has not taken up permanent residence on the planet. Regardless of this, Ginga is a heroic individual looked at by groups like Derp Cat Legion as a potential ally should the world need him. Forms - Strium= Ultraman Ginga Strium : "Grant Ginga power! Ginga Strium!" : ―Transformation announcement Ultraman Ginga Strium(ウルトラマンギンガストリウム Urutoraman Ginga Storiumu) is the powered up version of Ultraman Ginga, accessed by the fusing with Ultraman Taro via the Strium Brace. In this form he can use the special moves of the Six Ultra Brothers – Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, and Ultraman Taro. He also bears Protector armor on his shoulder blades, shoulders, and under his crystals, which resembles Taro's armor, sports a Beam Lamp like Seven and Taro, and his markings have changed to more resemble theirs. Whenever Ginga Strium used their techniques, he spontaneously emitted similar grunts to them. After Ginga Strium and Victory's battle against Vict Lugiel had over, Taro left with his job on Earth is done. Due to this, Ginga lost his access over Strium Mode. :; Techniques :;; Original * Ginga Spark(ギンガスパーク Ginga Supāku): Ginga can also use the Ginga Spark as a weapon, though its potential as weapon is unknown, due to it being used by the previous Ginga during a brief flashback. Ginga also can change the Ginga Spark into the Ginga Spark Lance. ** Ginga Spark Lance(ギンガスパークランス Ginga Supāku Ransu): The Ginga Spark can transform into a polearm-shaped weapon. This was rarely used in this form. * Ginga Especially(ギンガエスペシャリー Ginga Esupesharī): Ginga's last and strongest special move, it is where Ginga fires a rainbow colored beam from his whole body. It was first used in his original form during the final battle against Dark Lugiel on the moon. * Ginga Comfort(ギンガコンフォート Ginga Konfōto): Ginga can shine a soft ray from his right hand which rains down on the opponent sedating them. This attack is similar to Ultraman Cosmos' Full Moon Rect. When used Ginga's crystals shine green. This ability was first used in the previous series, but returned in episode 11 of Ginga S''when trying to separate Gan Q from Yoshida. Physical * '''Ginga Strium Hyper Punch'(ギンガストリウムハイパーパンチ Ginga Sutoriumu Haipā Panchi): Ginga attack with a continuous flurry of highly destructive punches * Ginga Strium Hyper Kick(ギンガストリウムハイパーキック Ginga Sutoriumu Haipā Kikku): Ginga attacks with a high speed kick. There is a knee variation. * Ginga Strium Hyper Chop(ギンガストリウムハイパーチョップ Ginga Sutoriumu Haipā Choppu): Ginga delivers several chops to the enemy in a vigorous fashion. :;;* Ginga Strium Hyper Fly(ギンガストリウムハイパーフライ Ginga Sutoriumu Haipā Furai): Ginga's flight speed is now improved. Previous Ultra Brothers Techniques (via Strium Brace) * Cosmo Miracle Ray(コスモミラクル光線 Kosumo Mirakuru Kōsen): The combined power of the six Ultra Brothers. It is powerful enough to even overpower Hyper Zetton. :;;* Ultraman ** Specium Ray(スペシウム光線 Supeshiumu Kōsen): Ginga can use Ultraman's Signature ray using the same hand movements. First used to finish the remaining Chiburoids/Imperializers and later against Five King. ** Ultra Slash(ウルトラスラッシュ Urutora Surasshu): Ultraman's ring of light, used to cut through objects. :;;* Zoffy ** M87 Ray(M87光線 Emu Hachi Ju Nana Kōsen): Zoffy's signature beam, first used against Alien Guts Bolst/Fire Golza. ** Z-Ray(Z光線 Zetto Kōsen): Ginga can fire Zoffy's electrical ray using the same hand movements. First used against Vict Lugiel. :;;* Ultraseven ** Wide Shot(ワイドショット Waido Shotto): Seven's L style beam. Ginga first used it while flying to finish King Joe Custom. Unlike Seven's, Ginga uses a blue version. ** Emerium Ray(エメリウム光線 Emeriumu Kōsen): Ginga can fire the Emerium ray by putting his fingers to his beam lamp like Seven does. :;;* Ultraman Jack ** Ultra Shot(ウルトラショット Urutora Shotto): Ginga can use Ultraman Jack's Ultra Shot using the same hand movements. First used on Android One Zero/Sadola. ** Ultra Barrier(ウルトラバリヤー Urutora Bariyā): Jack's telekinetic barrier. First used by Hikaru to escape Yapool's dimensional drift. It was also used by himself in episode 13 to shield himself from the Victorium Cannon. * Ultraman Ace ** Metallium Ray(メタリウム光線 Metariumu Kōsen): Ginga can use Ultraman Ace's signature move using the same hand movements. First used on Yapool and later against Alien Chibu Exceller/Five King. ** Punch Laser(パンチレーザー Panchi Rēzā): Ace's beam from his Beam Lamp. :;;* Ultraman Taro ** Storium Ray(ストリウム光線 Sutoriumu Kōsen): Ginga can use Taro's Signature ray using the same hand movements. First used on Chiburoids/Inpelaizers. ** Blue Laser(ブルーレーザー Burū Rēzā): A technique used by Taro, via his bracelet. Other * Cosmo Miracle Especially(コスモミラクルエスペシャリー Kosumo Mirakuru Esupesharī): Ginga can combine his Ginga Especially with his Cosmo Miracle Ray to form a very powerful attack. It was used to finish off Vict Lugiel with Victory's Victorium Especially in the final episode of the series. - }} Trivia * Ginga is the first Ultra not hailing from the Showa/M78 universe to receive a page on this wiki. Category:Ultras Category:Dudes Category:Derp Category:Allies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Good guys Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes Category:Extradimensional Beings